


Double Trouble

by ZenoObsessed



Series: Light in the Earth Tribe [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Birth, Gen, MORE BABIES, Pregnancy, fun hikari stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed





	Double Trouble

A year and a half after the birth of Hikari that were planning for another birth to happen. Hikari was officially talking and running around. She was drawing on the walls and just ensuing chaos for Geun-Tae and a very pregnant Yunho. Being in a constant state of excited and muddy, Guen-tae had his hands full with a very active toddler and his wife who was about to give birth any day now. 

The castle had livened up when Hikari was born and it was buzzing just as much at the impending arrival of Hikari’s younger sibling. Yunho was getting anxious, any small cramp or change made her jump and call for Geun-tae who’s hair was being pulled by Hikari. 

They were trying to get Hikari used to sleeping in her own room, which was full of stuffed animals. Her favorite was a small stuffed tiger named Tasha. Whenever she managed to stay in her room all night, Geun-tae would always praise her for being such a big girl. 

Yunho’s labor started late. When it did the whole castle went into action. Geun-tae had asked Mundok to come up and keep Hikari company while Yunho gave birth. Hikari gladly went to play with Uncle “Dok”. Geun-tae ran into the room and smiled at his wife who was covered in sweat. 

“What took you so long,” Yunho asked. 

“Our daughter wanted me to tell the new baby hi for her,” Geun-tae chuckled. 

Yunho smiled at the thought. It was longer than when Hikari was born but the baby was born happy and healthy. 

“Congratulations! It’s a boy,” the midwife said. 

Their son cried out as she washed him off and Yunho gave out a second cry. 

“What’s wrong,” Geun-tae could not understand. This didn’t happen when Hikari was born. 

The midwife handed him his son, now wrapped up in a blanket. The midwife turned to a servant, “Go get another bucket of water and another blanket. She’s having twins.” 

The servant ran off as Geun-tae was left to process this. 

“Can I… can I see him,” Yunho asked, she was tired and it was far from over. 

“Of course,” Geun-tae leaned down to show her their child. He was light skinned like his mother, brown eyes and Yunho’s signature blonde hair. 

“They seem to like to take after you,” Geun-tae joked. 

“I guess,” Yunho sighed. 

“Lady Yunho please. Twins are a very complicated birth. I need your full attention,” the midwife pleaded. 

Geun-tae stood up and held Yunho’s hand for what seemed like hours. A small cry signaled that the ordeal was over. 

“Its a girl,” the midwife declared. 

Yunho was still gasping for breath. The second baby was being bathed and wrapped up. 

“Lady Yunho,” the midwife said, “If you are up to it, your son is probably hungry.” 

Yunho nodded and Geun-tae used one hand to help her sit up better. He wrapped his arms around her to help her hold him better. 

Yunho smiled as her son started drinking, “It’s your turn to name him.” 

“How about Kuzon,” Guen-tae asked. 

“I love it,” Yunho laughed. 

“Can you hold him by yourself? I’m going to get our other daughter,” He asked. 

“I got it,” Yunho assured him. 

He had to wriggle his way out from behind his wife and he reached out to take the second twin. 

“Who knew,” he said. 

“I was suspicious, but I didn’t want to get your hopes up,” Yunho sighed. 

His daughter was very small, much smaller than the other two. He turned to the midwife, “Why is she-” 

The midwife sighed, “It looks like she’s underdeveloped. It might have that more nutrients went to the other. You might want to take her to the doctor to see if he can give her anything to help. She’s not responding like the others did. She has a weak cry. See what happens when you try to feed her.” 

He turned to see Yunho look like she was about to cry. He walked over and they switched babies, being very careful with their daughter. 

She had a hard time latching on and eating. She was snow white pale and had brown hair. She seemed to be half the size of Kuzon. 

“She’s so small, Geun-tae what are we going to do,” Yunho cried. 

Geun-tae leaned in and kissed her forehead, “The best we can and then some. Jin-ho?”

“What?”

“We agreed that if its a boy Kuzon and a girl Jin-ho. We can use both.” 

“Okay,” Yunho sighed. Her daughter was so tiny and weak looking. 

_Please, you have your father’s strength in you. You can survive this._

* * *

Geun-tae let Yunho rest with Jin-ho while he went out to introduce Hikari to Kuzon. She was running around Mundok playing tag with him and a couple of servants. He laughed, which attracted the attention of his golden child. 

“Daddy is that my sister,” Hikari asked. 

“It’s your brother, your sister is sleeping with mommy,” Geun-tae told her as he leaned down to let her see. 

“Mommy had two babies,” Hikari squealed. 

Geun-tae nodded. 

Mundok chuckled, “Looks like you have double trouble.” 

Geun-tae stood up, cutting off Hikari’s view of Kuzon, “Golden child, can you go get some flowers for mommy. She’s very tired.” 

Hikari nodded and ran off. 

“Mundok, our second child was born, underdeveloped is what the midwife said. She’s weak. She’s not eating well. Do you have any-,” Geun-tae lost his words. This was the first time he had been truly terrified of death. 

Mundok closed his eyes and sighed, “One of the wind tribe babies was born early. She didn’t survive though. That does not mean there is no hope for your daughter, it only means it will be harder.” 

“Thank you,” Geun-tae walked away. Hikari ran up and grabbed his hand, “Can I go see mommy and the other baby?” 

Geun-tae nodded, “I’m sure Mommy will be happy to see you, Golden Child.” 


End file.
